(AkaKuro) One Time With One Kiss - Romantic and Sweet
by Lee SH114
Summary: Pertemuan pertama dengan ciuman pertama terjadi kedua kali pada orang yang sama tapi, "Apa kau tidak mengingatku Akashi-kun?" Kuroko Tetsuya


**_Romantic, Sweet_**

**_Author : Se11y4_**

**_Genre : Yaoi,Romance, AU_**

**_Cast : Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya_**

**_Other Cast : Kise Ryota, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi_**

**_Summary : Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun pada perasaanku, aku hanya bisa mengikutinya jika aku mencoba untuk berpaling darinya maka aku akan terluka. Aku mencintaimu._**

**_Happy Reading _****_J_**

Suara alarm berbunyi cukup keras, pemuda yang sedari tadi hanya sembunyi di balik selimut tebal berwarna putih itu akhirnya terbangun, dengan mata yang masih terbuka sebelah dia meraih alarm yang sungguh mengusik tidurnya. Dia letakan lagi alarm yang sudah tidak berbunyi itu, kakinya keluar dari dalam selimut dan dia bangun sambil mengambil handuk yang terselempang di kursi.

"Huft...setiap hari seperti ini. bangun, mandi, makan lalu kembali kesekolah. Apa tidak ada kegiatan lagi selain itu? Ini sungguh membuatku sedikit bosan" Akashi Seijuurou siswa SMA Rakuzan ini sangat mudah bosan dalam beberapa hal, dia juga akan lebih memilih diam dan tidur saat semuanya melakukan aktivitas yang membuatnya akan merasa bosan. Satu hal yang paling membuat Akashi semangat yaitu basket. Setiap sore pulang sekolah dia akan menyempatkan diri bergelut dengan bola coklat yang selalu dia bawa kemanapun dia pergi. Sebenarnya dia juga Tim Basket Rakuzan tapi, sejak dia kelas 3 Akashi lebih memfokuskan dirinya pada pelajaran dan sebagai ketua kelas.

Tepat pukul enam lewat tiga puluh menit, Akashi keluar dari rumahnya sambil menggigit roti mentega yang tidak sempat dia makan di meja makan. Akashi melangkahkan kakinya menuju sekolah yang cukup jauh jika di tempuh sambil berjalan. Tapi, itulah Akashi alasan kenapa dia sangat suka berjalan karena dia akan muda menemukan hal yang membuatnya merasa tidak bosan.

"Akachin...!"Suara itu datang dari arah pertigaan jalan yang barusan Akashi lewati tanpa menoleh dan melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, Akashi tau siapa dia. Murasakibara Atsushi teman sekelas Akashi yang sangat hobi makan, dia sama seperti Akashi tapi dia lebih parah saat berurusan dengan kebosanan.

"Apa kau mau Akachin?"Tawari Murasakibara membawa beberapa minuman dan makanan di tanganya.

"Tidak, Terimakasih"Jawab Akashi singkat

"Hmm, kalau begitu aku makan sendiri ya..."Akashi berjalan lebih cepat dan mendahului teman sekelasnya itu. Tapi, berselang beberapa menit dari belakang Akashi seseorang datang dia langsung merangkul Akashi dan berjalan sejajar denganya. Ini bukan kejadian dua atau tiga kali saat Akashi berjalan menuju sekolah tapi setiap hari beginilah mereka, karena jarak rumah mereka hanya antar kompleks.

"Akashicchi Ohayo"Sapanya dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajah cerianya.

"Ohayo, Kise" Kise Ryota, dia juga teman sekelas Akashi yang terkenal ceria dan sangat suka bicara. Walaupun begitu dia adalah tipe otang yang sangat memperhatikan orang lain termasuk memperhatikan dirinya sendiri.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan siswa barukan?"

"Midochin, kau muncul darimana?"Murasakibara sedikit terkejut saat dia mendengar suara salah satu temanya dari belakang. Midorima Shintaro, dingin, kaku dan disiplin. Dia susah dekat dengan orang lain kecuali orang yang sudah lama dia kenal.

"Dari tadi, aku ada di belakang tapi kau tidak berbalik jadi wajar saja kau tidak tau"Jawab Midorima sambil membawa tali di tanganya.

"Lucky itemmu hari ini Tali?"Tanya Kise yang melihat Midorima membawa tali.

"Iya dan hari ini sangat cocok aku membawa ini"Jawab Midorima dingin bahkan dia berjalan mendahului yang lain sambil memutar-mutar tali yang dia bawa. Beberapa saat kemudian Aomine Daiki datang menyusul keempat orang yang lain, dia berlari dari belakang lalu berhenti di samping Midorima.

"Midorima, aku pinjam..."Ucap Aomine tiba-tiba tapi hal itu sudah di prediksi oleh Midorima, tanganya mulai menggengam erat tali yang dia bawa lalu pura-pura mendengarkan apa yang akan Aomine katakan."Aku pinjam buku tugasmu, aku lupa tidak mengerjakanya tadi malam"Lanjut Aomine sambil mengatur nafasnya, tiga orang yang lain hanya melihat pertunjukan yang akan di tampilkan Midorima pagi ini.

"Kenapa kau lupa?"Tanya Midorima menyelidiki

"Tadi malam ada pesta, lalu aku ketiduran saat sampai di rumah"

"Aominecchi, hari ini tamat riwayatmu"Gumam Kise

"Minechin, jika aku bisa usulkan kau kerjakan sendiri saja"Jawab Murasakibara

"Sudah jadi kebiasaan yang tidak bisa di hindari"Kritik Akashi

"Memangnya kenapa?"Aomine yang masih belum mengerti menatap keempat temanya dengan mata yang masih terlihat lugu dan polos, lalu tanpa banyak kata tali yang Midorima bawa dia kalungkan pada leher Aomine.

"Mi-Mido..Midorima A-apa yang k-kau lakukan?"

"Jika kau besok mengulangi ini lagi, kau akan mati di tanganku AOMINE!"Midorima menunjukan wajahnya yang siap memakan Aomine hidup-hidup saat Aomine lepas dari tali yang menjerat leherny,a, dia segera berlari cepat untuk menuju kesekolah.

Bel berbunyi tanda kelas pelejaran pertama akan segera di mulai, kelas 3-1 yaitu kelas Akashi dan yang lainya terlihat begitu tenang. Saat guru mereka masuk ke dalam kelas bersama seseorang siswa yang lain jga terlihat disiplin dan menjaga kesopanan.

"Ohayo mina..."Sapa sang guru pada siswanya

"Ohayo gozaimasu Sensei"Jawab yang lain serentak

"Pagi ini, ada teman baru kalian pindahan dari Tokyo, SMA Seirin. Perkenalkan namamu setelah itu kau bisa duduk di belakang Akashi"Perintah Guru perempuan yang terlihat cantik dan segar pagi itu.

"Kuroko Tetsuya desu, Yoroshiku Onegaisimasu!"Kuroko menundukan badan dan kepalanya dengan sopan. Semua teman-teman baru Kuroko menjawab dengan serentak apa lagi Kise yang saat itu terus mengembangkan senyum di bibirnya.

"Kau boleh duduk sekarang, sensei akan memulai pelajaran pertama"

"Hai"Kuroko berjalan menuju kursi kosong di belakang Akashi, baru saja dia duduk Kise mengahampirinya dan langsung merangkul Kuroko seakan sudah lama mengenal siswa pindahan Tokyo itu.

"Domo, Kurokocchi...Kise Ryota-ssu yoroshiku"Sapa Kise

"Hai, Yoroshiku Onengaisimasu"Jawab Kuroko sopan

"Kise pelajaran akan di mulai cepat duduk ke kursimu"Celoteh Aomine yang melihat Kise yang masih berkeliaran di dalam kelas. Dengan senyuman yang dia arahkan pada Kuroko, Kise meninggalakan Kuroko yang siap untuk mengikuti pelajaran pertama.

Siang yang cukup panas dan sangat haus, dan juga pelajaran yang begitu membosankan bagi Akahi. Dia selalu menatap keluar jendela dan melihat beberapa murid yang lain sedang bermain bola bahkan dia tidak akan menyadari bel istirahat sudah berbunyi.

"Hmm,...permisi..."Suara yang lembut dan jarang sekali Akashi dengar dan tentunya suara yang berbeda dari teman Akashi yang selalu membuat Akashi harus menarik nafas dengan keadaan berat. Akashi yang merasa di panggil menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Kuroko yang menatap lembut kearahnya. Akashi sempat terdiam dan juga menatap balik laki-laki yang bertubuh kecil itu.

"Kau bicara denganku?"Tanya Akashi

"Iya, karena hanya ada kau dan aku di dalam kelas"

"Benarkah?"Akashi melihat sekeliling, dia tidak menemukan teman sekelasnya satupun kecuali orang yang baru saja bicara denganya. Akashi kembali melihat kearah Kuroko dan mendengar apa yang akan Kuroko katakan lagi padanya.

"Bukankah kau di suruh untuk mengantarkankau melihat sekoah ini? apakah kita bisa berangkat sekarang?"Tanya Kuroko mengingatkan Akashi.

"Iya, baiklah"Jawab Akashi lalu berdiiri dari duduknya, Kuroko tersenyum lalu mengikuti Akashi yangberjalan keluar kelas. Akashi menjukan beberapa ruangan yang Kuroko tidak ketahui, ini memang kedua kalinya Kuroko datang ke SMA Rakuzan tapi baru kali ini Kuroko bisa keliling dan bertanya tentang apa yang dia belum ketahui tentang sekolah barunya.

"Dan, ini adalah Kantin. Apa kau mau makan juga?"Tanya Akashi menawarkan isi kantin yang membuat Kuroko tidak bisa menahan rasa lapar dan hausnya.

"Boleh, kau juga mau makan?"Tanya kuroko

"Hm?"

"Akashicchi, Kurokocchi disini...ayo kita makan bersama"Kise yang dari tadi menikmati makan sianganya melambaikan tangan sambil menyuruh Akashi dan Kuroko bergabung bersamanya. Kuroko tersenyum lalu menarik tangan Akashi menuju kearah Kise dan yang lainya.

"Boleh kami bergabung?"Tanya Kuroko

"Tentu saja Kurokocchi, kau duduk di sampingku"Kise mengganti tempat duduknya dan duduk di samping Kuroko, (Kuroko, Kise, Aomine) di sisi lain Midorima dan Murasakibara masih fokus untuk makanan yang berada di depan mereka (Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara). Beberapa menit kemudian makanan yang Kuroko dan Akashi pesan akhirnya datang salah seorang pelayan membawakan untuk mereka.

"Ini pesanan kalian"Ujar sanga pelayan lalu menaruh mangkuk di depan Akashi tapi saat menaruh di depan Kuroko tiba-tiba tangan pelayan itu terlepas dari mangkok dan mangkok berisi sup panas itu mengguyur tangan kanan Kuroko.

"Panas..."

"Kuroko!"Kise langsung meraih tangan Kuroko dan membilasnya dengan air mineral yang ada di depanya, bukan itu saja Kise juge mengeluarkan sapu tanganya untuk membalut tangan Kuroko, dan hal itu membuat tatapan Akashi sedikit aneh.

"Kurokocchi, lebih baik aku mengantarmu ke Ruang Kesehatan"Usul Kise lalu mengajak Kuroko keluar kantin, sang pelayan terus saja minta maaf sambil membersihkan sup yang tumpah.

Tangan Kuroko Akhirnya di perban oleh dokter yang menjaga ruang kesehatan di SMA Rakuzan. Kuroko tertidur sambil menahan sakit di tangan kananya.

"Tidak apa-apa biarkan dia istirahat"Jelas Dokter itu pada Kise yang mengkhawatirkan Kuroko. Kuroko perlahan membuka matanya, dan mencoba duduk. Kise tidak tinggal diam, dia membantu Kuroko dan duduk di samping Kuroko.

"Apa masih panas dan sakit?"Tanya Kise

"Tidak apa-apa, iya walaupun masih terasa panas"Jawab Kuroko jujur, Kise mengambil tangan kanan Kuroko dan meniupnya lembut. Kuroko sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Kise yang begitu perhatian padanya walaupun ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu tapi Kise sangat akrab dan juga baik pada Kuroko. Kise menatap mata Kuroko yang berwarna biru muda itu, Kise tersenyum lalu mencium tangan Kuroko yang di perban.

"Kise-kun..."

"Kurokocchi, kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Dia telah pergi dari kami untuk selamanya dan kini aku merasa dia datang lagi"Jelas Kise. Tanpa mereka tau Akashi ada di dalam, sebelum perbincangan mereka sampai panjang, Akashi masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Kise, kembalilah ke kelas"Perintah Akashi

"Tapi,aku ingin menjaga Kurokocchi"Tolak Kise

"Aku yang akan menjaganya, aku ketua kelas kalian jadi biarkan aku memenuhi tanggung jawabku"Nada suara Akashi sedikit tegas membuat Kise terdiam dan malah berpamitan untuk masuk kembali ke kelas pada Kuroko. Saat Kise keluar dari ruang itu, Akashi berjalan masuk dan menuju kearah Kuroko. Dia mengambil kursi dan duduk di depan Kuroko.

"Apa Kise-Kun dan Akashi-Kun bersahabat?"Tanya Kuroko

"Iya, kami berlima. Termasuk orang-orang yang tadi di kantin"Jawab Akashi sambil mengalihkan perhatianya pada sebuah majalah yang ada di meja di sampingnya.

"Lalu, apa maksud Kise-kun tadi?"Pertanyaan Kuroko membuat Akashi menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak. Dia menutup majalah yang baru saja dia baca. Akashi menatap Kuroko tajam, seakan berusaha untuk menutupi apa yang Kuroko tidak tau.

"Apa kau ingin tau?"Tanya Akashi

"Jika boleh"Jawab Kuroko

"Baiklah, aku akan jawab pertanyaanmu"Akashi berdiri dari Kursi dan mengarahkan wajahnya ke depan wajah Kuroko. Kuroko sangat terkejut, matanya melebar dan merasakan nafas Akashi begitu dekat denganya tiba-tiba jarak itu tereliminasi oleh bibir Akashi yang mencium bibir Kuroko tanpa permisi. Sebuh cela yang terbuka di arah pintu yang tadi Akashi tutup membuat seulas senyuma merekah di bibir Kise yang melihat mereka berciuman.

"Apa kau bersemangat lagi Akashi? Bersemangat untuk bermain dengan cinta masa lalumu lagi?"Ujar Kise lirih"Tetsuko hidup di dalam wajah Kuroko dan kau tidak bisa memungkirinya, walaupun tidak mirip dari segi kalimat dan prilaku tapi wajah Kuroko mengingatkanmu pada sahabat lama kita yang telah meninggal Akashi"Lanjut Kise, lalu berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Akashi melepas lembut tautan bibir yang dari tadi menempel di bibir Kuroko. Akashi terlihat begitu canggung sedangkan Kuroko sudah menunjukan wajahnya yang menyembur merah.

"Akashi-Kun apa yang kau lakukan?"Tanya Kuroko bingung

"Itu jawaban dari pertanyaan yang kau ajukan, aku tidak peduli dengan pikiranmu tentangku"Akashi menghela nafas berat lalu mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah pintu keluar"Bersiaplah, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang, Mira-Sensei menyuruhku mengantarmu"lanjut Akashi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tapi, aku baik-baik saja"Yakin Kuroko

"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin menjagamu terus-terusan dalam keadaan seperti ini. jika keadaanmu lebih baik besok aku tidak perlu repotkan?"Akashi berjalan keluar begitu saja tanpa mendengar pendapat kedua Kuroko. Setidaknya kali ini Kuroko akan menuruti pemuda yang baru saja merenggut ciuman pertamanya.

Akashi berjalan di depan Kuroko dengan jarak beberapa meter, membiarkan udara segar yang harusnya membosankan menerima pelajaran kini membuat Akashi tersenyum karena merasa bebas dalam sehari dari tugasnya sebagai ketua kelas. Sedangkan Kuroko hanya bisa menatap punggung Akashi yang terlihat begitu damai saat berjalan dengan suasana yang begitu segar dan sejuk, apa lagi hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Huh, basket jalanan kah?"Gumam Akashi sambil melihat beberapa orang sedang bermain basket. Kuroko yang melihat Akashi menatap lapangan basket yang berukuran kecil itu berjalan menghampiri Akashi.

"Kau mau mampir?"Tanya Kuroko

"Hah? Maksdumu?"Heran Akashi

"Basket"Jawab Kuroko tidak menjelaskan

"Apa kau tidak keberatan?"Tanya balik Akashi

"Tentu tidak, karena basket juga olahraga yang aku sukai. Mungkin aku akan ikut bermain bersama kalian juga"Kuroko berjalan menuju lapangan basket Akashi masih terdiam dengan sikap Kuroko yang seakan sudah lama dia dapatkan dari seseorang. Kuroko menghentikan beberapa pemain yang asyik menembak bola dan memasukanya ke dalam ring yang cukup tinggi itu.

"Boleh, aku ikut?"Tanya Kuroko

"Tentu"

"Chotto- tanganmu masih terluka, kau duduk dan lihat saja. Aku akan menggantikanmu bermain"Akashi menuju tengah lapangan dan memberi aba-aba untuk memulai permainan. Kuroko tidak menolak anjuran Akashi, dia duduk dan melihat Akashi dan yang lain bermain basket.

Cukup lama Kuroko harus menunggu Akashi yang sedang bermain basket, akhirnya matahari yang mulai berjalan naik ke atas kepala membuat Akashi menyudahi permainanya, dia berjalan menuju Kuroko dengan wajah penuh keringat karena lelah. Akashi duduk di samping Kuroko, sesekali Akashi mengelap keringatnya dengan baju yang dia pakai membuat Kuroko mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Tangan Kuroko menuju wajah Akashi dengan sebuah sapu tangan kecil berwarna biru muda.

"Jika kau terus mengelap dengan seragammu, nanti pasti bajumu akan langsung kotor dan berbau"Kuroko menghentikan tanganya yang dari tadi mencoba mengurangi keringat Akashi di wajahnya,saat Akashi menatap tajam mata Kuroko. Tiba-tiba Akashi mengambil sapu tangan Kuroko dan mencoba mengelapnya sendiri.

"Kita pulang saja"Akashi berdiri

"Akashi-Kun"Panggil Kuroko, Akashi menoleh ke arah Kuroko dan melihat Kuroko menatapnya. Kuroko berjalan dua langkah dari tempatnya berdiri dan tepat berhenti dengan ciuman yang mendarat di bibir Akashi. Akashi sempat terkejut matanya melebar saat Kuroko membalas ciuman yang tidak di harapan Akashi untuk memperlihatkan perasaanya. Kuroko melepas pelan ciumanya dengan tatapan yang tak lepas dari pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan"Ujar Kuroko

"Maksudmu, apa?"

"Kau ingin menciumku, lakukanlah. Kau mau memelukku lakukan juga, dan kau mau menyukaiku lakukan"Penjelasan Kuroko membuat Akashi harus mencernanya kembali. Akashi terdiam beberapa menit setelah Kuroko menyelesaikan pembicaraanya.

"Kuroko..."

"Apa kau belum mengerti maksudku?"

"Aku tidak tau harus merespon apa. Tapi, kita baru saja kenal dan semuda itu kau bicara padaku. Aku kira kau akan membenciku dengan ciuman tanpa dasar itu tapi kau malah membalas ciuman itu. Harusnya aku yang bingung karena sikapmu"Jelas Akashi yang muncul di dalam otaknya, tapi tanggapan Akashi membuat Kuroko tersenyum.

"Kau lupa padaku Akashi-kun?"Tanya Kuroko mengingatkanya

"Lupa? Kita baru saja kenalkan?"Akashi bertanya balik pada Kuroko

"Kau ingat waktu kecil kau menemukan aku menangis di tepi jalan saat hujan lebat. Saat itu kau datang dan membawakanku minuman hangat. Dan kau juga menciumku di pertemuan pertama kita alasanmu melakukan itu karena kau melihatku kedinginankan?"Akashi semakin melebarkan matanya, dia teringat anak kecil yang dulu di ceritakan Kuroko padanya, pertemuan yang sama dengan ciuman pertama yang sama. Tapi, pertemuan itu sebentar saat Akashi bertemu dengan Tetsuko, orang yang membuatnya semangat. Tapi, sejak Tetsuko meninggal, Akashi mulai kembali mengatakan kebosananya. Dan sosok Ryosuke kini kembali pada diri Kuroko.

"Kau..."

"Iya, ini aku. Aku mencarimu di seluruh Tokyo dan ternyata kau ada di Kyoto. Aku senang kembali bertemu denganmu dan pertemuan pertama kita kau menciumku tapi, aku tidak marah karena aku bisa membalas ciuman itu"Sungguh Akashi tidak menyangka ini terjadi untuk kedua kalinya pada orang yang sama.

Akashi membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sprei berwarna jingga dia menatap langit-langit kamarnya, wajah Kuroko begitu terniang di kepala Akashi tapi apa ini? hati Akashi begitu risau dengan sikap Kuroko yang begitu jujur. Akashi duduk lalu meraih sebuah HP, dia mencari nama teman-teman yang bisa membuatnya nyaman tapi, Akashi tidak mengurungkan niatnya, dia memilih ke supermareket untuk membeli makanan dan minuman.

Akashi berjalan sambil memasukan kedua tanganya di saku jaket hitam yang dia pakai. Topi jaket Akashi yang dia kenakan membuat Akashi sedikit merasa hangat di musim dingin ini. langkahnya yang pelan membuat matanya menyusuri jalanan yang sudah sepi karena jam sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam. Akashi melihat seseorang di sebrang jalan, dia memakai jaket tebal dengan tangan yang berulang kali dia gosokan pada tangan satunya.

"Kuroko..."Lirih Akashi melihat orang yang ada di tepi jalan itu. Akashi menghentikan langkahnya lalu melihat apa yang akan Kuroko lakukan tengah malam begini. Tapi sayang sekali angin kencang membuat suasana di dekat Akashi sedikit mencekam, hujan rintik-rintik mulai berdatangan, Akashi melihat Kuroko berlari menuju halte yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri untuk berteduh. Akashi melihat supermarket yang sudah ada di depanya tapi sesekali matanya melihat Kuroko yang sendirian, hujan semakin cepat turun dengan rintikan yang semakin banyak. Akashi mengurungkan niatnya menuju supermarket, dia berlari ke halte yang Kuroko singgahi.

"Akashi-Kun"Panggil Kuroko yang melihat Akashi melepas jaketnya karena terkena air.

"Ah, Kuroko. Apa yang aku lakukan?"Tanya Akashi lalu memakai jaketnya lagi saat dia merasa air yang membasahi jaket hitamnya kini mulai hilang perlahan.

"Aku kira kau tadi mau ke supermarket"

"Hah? Kau tadi melihatku?"

"Hmm, kau melihatiku sejak tadi"Jawaban jujur Kuroko membuat Akashi sedikit malu. Dia mengira Kuroko tidak melihatnya di sebrang jalan saat mata Akashi berfokus pada pemuda yang menyita waktunya kali ini.

Akashi dan Kuroko duduk cukup jauh dari kursi yang saat ini membuat keduanya lebih nyaman , hujan yang di duga akan redah lebih cepat malah semakin dras dan juga lebat. Akashi dan Kuroko sama-sama masih menutup mulutnya. Mereka bahkan tidak saling melihat satu sama lain.

"Aku akan pulang lebih dulu"Ujar Kuroko sambil berdiri

"Tapi, ini masih hujan"Jawab Akashi yang ikut berdiri

"Tidak apa-apa setelah sampai rumah aku akan mandi air hangat dan ganti baju, itu lebih baik dari pada kita harus saling diam seperti sekarang"Kuroko berjalan mendekati hujan yang akan membuatnya sebentar saja basah. Tapi tiba-tiba Akashi menarik tangan Kuroko dan mencegahnya untuk pulang.

"Gomen, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengabaikanmu. Hanya saja aku tidak tau harus bilang apa padamu. Aku tidak tau harus merespon apa tentang apa yang kau ceritakan padaku"Jelas Akashi"Aku bahkan tidak tau akan memulainya dari mana saat aku bertemu denganmu"Lanjut Akashi. Akashi yang masih menggenggam tangan Kuroko perlahan melepasnya.

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang tapi yang aku ingat jelas, sejak kejadian itu aku selalu ingin mencari tau tentangmu, bagaimana dirimu dan dimana dirimu berada"Jawaban Kuroko membuat mata Akashi melebar. Dia menatap Kuroko yang juga memandangainya dari tadi."Jika ini perasaan yang salah, aku minta maaf tapi jika kita sama-sama merasakan ijinkan aku untuk memulainya"Pandangan Akashi semakin menajam saat kalimat terakhir yang Kuroko katakan membuat telinga Akashi serasa panas. Kuroko berjalan mendekati Akashi hingga hanya ada beberapa centi meter jarak di antara keduanya.

"Jika itu maumu, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk meyakinkan perasaanku"Akashi mulai membuka hatinya yang dari tadi terkunci dengan semua kenangan yang tidak mudah dia lepaskan tapi, kata-kata Kuroko berhasil membuka kembali pintu yang telah lama Akashi tutup di dalam hatinya.

"Bantuan apa?"Tanya Kuroko heran

"Tentang perasaaanku terhadapmu"Jawab Akashi

"Bagaimana caranya?"Tanya ulang Kuroko yang masih belum mengerti

"Ucapkan saja apa yang kau inginkan"Akashi kembali memegang tangan Kuroko, Kuroko sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan Akashi yang benar-benar membuatnya kehilangan akal. Angin pun tiba-tiba berhembus kencang, keduanya tetap saling menatap sampai sebuah ucapan terdengar di telinga Akashi.

"Dingin tangaku terasa dingin"Kalimat pertama Kuroko, perlahan jarak yang hanya beberapa centi itu akhirnya Akashi hilangkan tepat di depan wajah Kuroko. Akashi mengambil kedua tangan Kuroko lalu meniupnya agar rasa hangat muncul di antara jemari Kuroko yang sekana membeku, berulang kali Akashi menggengam erat tangan Kuroko sambil sesekali meniupnya.

"Masih terasa dingin, tubuhku gemetar"Kalimat kedua Kuroko membuat Akashi melepas kedua tanganya dari tangan Kuroko, tapi Akashi tidak hanya membiarkan tangan Kuroko kedingnan, tangan Kananya masih menggengam tangan kiri Kuroko, sedangkan tangan kirinya meraih tubuh Kuroko dan memeluknya erat. Kuroko tersenyum saat pelukan itu mendarat di tubuhnya.

"Apa kah masih dingin?"Tanya Akashi

"Hmm, tapi kali ini bi-"Belum selesai Kuroko melanjutkan kalimat ketiganya Akashi langsung mencium bibir Kuroko. Tangan Kiri Akashi yang semula memeluk tubuh Kuroko perlahan memegang erat tangan kanan Kuroko. Hidung mereka saling bersentuhan saat kedua bibir mungil itu saling membalas. Malam yang panjang untuk kedua orang yang akhirnya berlarut dengan cinta yang tidak bisa mereka kuasai. Dimana dan kemana saat ini tempat mereka berada tidak perlu di pikirkan lagi hanya ada perasaan yang menggebu saat ini. Hanya ada Kau dan Aku disini.

**_END_**

Please Review Arigatou Gozaimasu :)


End file.
